Twists and Turns
by xxXClaireXxx
Summary: MY FIRST FF! BE NICE PLZ! Sams DI, Phils making life hard for her, soon enough Sam has to support him through the biggest shock any one could Imagine,Will he use her shouler to cry on?
1. Chapter 1

As the clock in her office struck 9'o clock Sam Nixon realised yet again that a certain Detective Sergeant was late. She hated having to put him in his place nearly every day, it put a huge strain on there friendship if she could even call it that now a days. 

The sound of a knock at the door was enough to distract her from the thoughts, 'Come in'

DC Masters was stood at the door 'Guv, PC's Stamp and Fletcher have a case that we think you should have a look at not very pretty'

'Ok, continue' Sam was intrigued

'A young girl was found at around 6.00am this morning by an elderly woman walking her dog, across Canley Park, she as been attacked and raped, by the look of it repeatedly. At the moment she is unconscious but stable in St Hughs'

'How olds the victim? Do we have a name?'

' I've got Mickey checking the misper files for a match now, but we don't have much to go on. St Hughs thinks she is possibly 15 or 16yrs, and not from the immediate area, as she had a train ticket in jacket pocket from Manchester to Canley Station.'

'Right I want uniform to go through the cctv of the platforms and try to follow the girl see if she meets up with anyone or even if she goes into a shop I want to know about it.'

'Guv'

Sam was left to her own devices as Jo and Mickey continued sifting through the various mispers and trying to locate were the girl had come from. It was a slow process and just as they felt they may be onto something it fell through.  
After nearly 2hrs of searching they went to speak to the DI they had managed to get two possible matches,

'Mickey, what have you got?'

'Right Guv, the first possible match could be a girl called Michelle Matthews from Prestwitch, Manchester. She was last seen by her mother six months ago, she is of the same height and build however we will be clearly able to tell if it is her as she has a tattoo of her initials on her ankle. Me and Jo are goin to head over to St Hughs now see if she in fact has a tattoo or not'

'Ok, do we know how uniform are getting on with the cctv?'

Jo was about to speak when the doors of CID swung open and Phil walked across to his desk oblivious to the days events and what time it in fact was.

Jo turned back 'They say its slow progress nothing has come up so far' Sam began to follow Mickey and Jo out of her office.

'Oh well we always knew it would be a long shot. Good work you two keep me update. DS Hunter a word .'

Mickey gave a relived look that they would miss out on the slinging match for today as they left for St Hughs.

'How can I help you Marm?' slightly over exaggerating the last word.

Sam sighed and sat down, she knew being DI would affect her relationship with Phil and Stuart but she didn't want to have to chose between her career and her friendship.

'Why are you doing this to me? Everyday I have to pull you in here and we end up tearing into each other, Do you enjoy us being at each other throats? You seem to forget that I am still your senior officer, you never treat Neil like this'

'Well no offence Sam but its not like I have a history with Neil, is it now.'

'So that's what this is about our history?' said Sam getting even more annoyed.

'Don't be so stupid, I am over us, you still think you are so much better than me, that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you well your wrong I manage perfectly well on my own so lets just leave it at that shall we.' before he could leave the office Sam fired straight back at him.

'You wouldn't have your job if it wasn't for me, I could have well untruly got rid off you after Weaver but no I stuck by you, and this is how you choose to repay me. Thanks, thanks a lot Phil.'

'Well I never asked for your help did I? Maybe my life would be so much less complicated if you weren't in it.' As soon as the words left his lips he regretted it, but he couldn't say sorry it would be like letting her win.

'Nice comeback, Shame I stopped listening,..' before Sam could finish,

'Considering your now DI and everything you ain't very mature are you, now excuse me but I actually have work to do, even if you don't' Phil turned to leave

'Now I'm DI, is that what all this is about you don't like the fact that I get to give you the orders, Grow up Phil. You have no idea what case we are looking into, you think you can just swan in here whatever time you like and expect to be treated the same well not any more your not to leave the office all day, finish your pile of paperwork and were'll take it from there.'

'What about my lunch?' Phil said seemingly determined to annoy.

'Shut up Phil, Get out.' Sam replied without even looking at him.

St Hughs - Car Park

'Thank god, looks like we missed out on the raging blood bath, what is it with them two?' Mickey asked himself rather than his colleague.

'What? I love watching them at each others throats and you do to DC Webb don't go denying it.'

'Come on, lets go find out who the hell this girl is.'


	2. Chapter 2

After eventually finding out which ward their MISPER was on it was like a maze getting through the hospital corridors, soon enough they arrived. 

'God, I think I need a lie down now,' gasped Mickey,

'Your getting old DC Webb.' joked Jo. 'At least your in the right place if you collapse'

'I will die from you pathetic puns first Jo.'

'Haha, too right you will. Come on that's got to be her' Jo said whilst pointing across the ward to a young girl curled up facing the wall. As Mickey looked across they were approached by a young blonde nurse.

'We were just about to ring you she came round only about 10mins ago, she received a nasty knock to the side of her head, we don't know whether it has affected her memory her not, she hasn't spoken to anyone since coming too.'

'Ok, thank you, are we alright to go head and talk to her?'

'Yes, but please take it is easy.'

'Right thanks.'

'Excuse me, my names DC Webb and this is my colleague DC Masters were from Sun Hill CID,' they both flashed there warrant cards not that the girl paid any attention. Mickey gave Jo a worried look, she returned it before taking over the questioning.

'My colleague and I were wondering if you were up to answering a few questions?'

The girl lifted her hand and put it over her ear.

'Ok.. Well perhaps you could at least tell us your name?' silence followed. 'Look if you give us your name we will be able to get in touch with your next of kin..' before Jo could finish what she was going to say, the girl screamed to them.

'I don't need your help or any one elses, GET OUT, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. I have to find him I NEED HIM he's all that's left.' the girl began trying to pull the drip out of her arm she was lashing out and wailed when Mickey attempted to restrain her. Immediately he let go and looked at Jo, it was clear she wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer any questions today.

Heading back to the car Jo looked at Mickey who was feeling slightly deflated after there fruitless trip to ST Hughs,

'Hey, it wasn't all bad at least we know its not Michelle.' Mickey looked shocked he had totally forgotten about the tattoo. 'That's right whilst you oh so cleverly restrained her I took the time to notice that their was no tattoo present at all on either ankle. Good job one of us is tuned in today.' laughed Jo.

'Hey Jo, who do you reckon she was talking about? Boyfriend maybe?'

'I don't know its a weird one, she sounded as though she didn't know who it was, I mean there is little point in looking into it, like the nurse said we shouldn't have expected much from her.'

'Yer, ya right there. DI's gonna be pleased. And if her and Phil have had another slanging match she ain't gonna be in the best of moods' groaned Mickey.

'Too right, lets head back to the misery of CID.' sighed Jo.

Alone in CID apart from the ice maiden who was typing in her office, Phil sat working like a mad man, to show his ex-girlfriend that her plan to keep him in the office all day was going to backfire. As he figured that when he finished his paperwork she would have to send him out of office.

Sam sat trying to concentrate on her work that seemed to be extremely lacking, since her encounter with Phil, she sat thinking about what he had said 'I manage perfectly well on my own' maybe they should just cut all ties, forget everything they had worked on. What was she thinking she couldn't lose Phil, be it as a friend or otherwise. Sometimes he would drive her mental and she didn't know why, but when ever she needed a shoulder Phil was there. Why is her relationship with Phil so complicated.

After closing the second to last report he was about to stand up to get a drink when Mickey and Jo entered the office. Jo went into see the DI to update her on their findings or lack of, Mickey walked over to Phil.

'So looks like some ones in the doghouse,' said Mickey as he sat on Phil's desk.

'Yeh like you know' said Phil rubbing his hand across his brow.

'Alright, maybe if you had told her the real reason why you were late you wouldn't be stuck on paperwork duties'

'Maybe I like paperwork' joked Phil.

'Don't talk stupid' laughed Mickey

'No your right sorry, I wouldn't want to take your role' replied Phil as he walked over to the drink machine.

Mickey went to join Jo on informing the DI on the developments. As he entered the office he noticed Sam looked distance, as Jo was explaining the girls outburst.

'So what do you suggest we do next guv?' Jo asked.

'Well we will go back to the hospital tomorrow see if we can get something out of the girl, anything no matter how small could be all we need. For the moment I want you two go back to were she was found, Lorna's down there, she thinks there is a slim chance she might be able pick some DNA of the attacker from the surrounding area, I know were clutching at straws but we have a girl who appears to have know family, and has been through a terrible ordeal. So we not going to give up.'

'Yes Marm,' Replied Jo and Mickey.

As Jo walked out the office Mickey hung back. 'Erm.. Excuse me Marm..' Sam looked up from her work. 'You ok Mickey?'

'Yes, I just wondered if I could have a word with you about Phil' Mickey backed away as though he knew what her response was goin to be.

'The less said about him today the better for everyone' Sam sighed.

'Well its just, I am not sure if you realise why Phil..' after thinking about what he was about to say he backed down. ▒Sorry Marm forget it' Mickey turned to leave.

'No, why Phil what?'

'Was late..' Mickey left his response in mid air.

'What do you mean?' Sam enquired, evidently confused.

'Please just ask him' and with that Mickey left Sam pondering what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

'Phil, can I have word' Sam asked in a soft voice unsure of what was going to happen next.

'Well I would be lying if I said this couldn't wait' Phil laughed awkwardly, Sam gave a weary smile before going into her office followed by Phil. He wondered what he had done now, maybe she had, had enough of him and was getting him transferred. Too be honest he probably would blame her.

'Erm I feel I might have been a bit harsh on you this morning, I wanted to apologise, and just wondered if there was anything you want to talk about.' Sam questioned unsure of whether to ask the last part.

'No, your right I am sorry I was late and I will try to make it here on time in future, is that all cause I got paperwork to get back to, Marm.' Phil turned to leave.

'Oh ok then,' Sam realised her and Phil were drifting further and further apart, there used to be times when they would tell each other everything. '…if your sure there's nothing wrong I won't keep you' Sam said with a slight tremble at the end.

'I'm fine, thanks.' Phil managed to avoid looking into Sam's eyes which she clearly noticed. You wouldn't of needed to be a detective to work out that Phil was lying. Sam looked away from the door and could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them back and felt like going after Phil but she didn't know what to say, she wanted him to open up and tell her what was going on.

* * *

Lorna was crouched down over the bushes and was starring quizzically and something. Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked across at Jo who went to approach the crime scene examiner.

'Lorna, have you got something for us?' Jo asked

'We have found a mobile phone just under here, presuming it is the girls, it looks as though the attacker or attackers have not noticed it as it hasn't been concealed very well, so chances are the girl through it away, maybe to hid something, or just in plain shock of the attack. I am sending the phone of for fingerprints, after that I will get it brought up to CID, for you to investigate.'

'Ok, Thanks Lorna, anything else?'

'Not for the time being, but I am working on a theory but it might be nothing I'll get back to you.'

'Cheers' said Mickey as he and Jo turned to walk back towards the car.

'I wonder how Phil's getting on with his paperwork? Ha he brings it on himself' Jo laughed to herself.

'Yeah, I wish he would just swallow his pride and he would be out here helping us.' as soon as Mickey had finished what he had said he regretted it remembering Jo didn't know about Phil.

'What you on about? Phil was late because he dropped of some tart on his way in.' Jo said thinking she knew what Mickey was on about.

'Do you know what Jo you have no idea what's goin on so lets just leave it.' said Mickey wound up by Jo remarks towards his mate.

'Whoa, hang on, what are you going on about? What's Phil done? Is he in trouble again? Mickey?'

'Just forget I said anything, please'

'Oi no way are you getting away with leaving it there. Come on?'

'I can't sorry, you'll find out when, well when you need to know. Sorry Jo' Jo was puzzled she was worried Phil was in some sort of trouble, maybe that's what the arguments with Sam were about. She decided she would casually bring it up with Sam. She was bound to know right?

* * *

Back in CID Phil was fed up, the last report was taking a lot longer than he had hoped. Sam was returning to the offices after a meeting with the Super to discuss the latest drugs spurge on the Jasmine Allen. She notice Phil sat down, he looked jittery on edge his leg was shaking it looked like he was frustrated or anxious. Sam took a deep breath unsure of whether to speak to him, after the last time he wasn't the most open.

"Hey, um how's the paperwork?"

"Is that some kinda joke?" Phil turned around looking at her totally misreading her question.

"No, I was going to see if you wanted some help, but if your gonna be like that I don't think I'll bother." Sam turned to leave him to it

"Sorry Sam its just… I mean Marm. Not quite myself got a lot going on you know."

"Look Phil,… I know recently we've not exactly been close but you know you can tell me anything, like we used to.' after a brief pause Sam hadn't got any kind of response "and that if you need me, you know were I am." Sam went to her office, She completely understood Phil's silence towards her, why would the man she dumped without explanation, turn to her.

Phil's gaze followed Sam to her office. How could he tell her he might be leaving, what if she wanted him gone or even to stay??'


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for all your fab reviews!!!_**

* * *

After eventually arriving back at Sun Hill for the second time today, Jo stepped out the car. 'I'll inform the DI on what Lorna has said, I hope these forensic reports bring back something, other wise we could be clutching at straws for weeks, months even. Not that you have much of a life though right Mickey.' Jo chuckled to herself leaving her colleague locking the car.

* * *

Sam was sat in her office still starring at random case reports floating around, she just felt unable to concentrate, thoughts of Phil floaded her mind. Wrapped in her thoughts a sudden knock on the door brought her back down to reality.

'Come in, oh Jo your back ok, so how did you get on?' Sam stood up for no particular reason maybe to look busy she wasn't sure, she was relieved that she had been able to get her sentence out.

'Well Lorna found a mobile phone a few metres away from where are victim was found, she is almost sure its the girls. Its in lab, there hoping to match fingerprints of the case, this could help us identify her.'

'Ok, I think I might go back to the hospital, we might be able to bargin with her now we have her phone. If you and Mickey stay here, wait for Lorna's reports and as soon as you get the phone back I want you to tear it up, read all messages, raid the phone book, check her call activty you know the rest.' Sam walked towatrds the door.

'Marm, i wondered if i could just have a quick word, before you go..' Jo left the question hanging unsure of whether she had picked the right time or not.

'Well... sorry what am I saying go ahead.' Sam was still finding it hard to focus on the task in hand but she looked up at Jo as a way of distraction from her thoughts.

'Is there something I need to know about, reguarding Phil, or Mickey even, maybe you? Its just something I said earlier to Mickey, well I can't really remember what went on, its just he seemed all secretive and ... Sam are you listening?' at the mention of his name Sam had zoned out of what Jo was saying, to her this proved enough how little she knew about her former lover.

'Sorry Jo, look I have no idea whats going on with either of them, now if thats all..' Jo looked at Sam who was unable to look her in the eye, most likely in fear of showing the pain she was feeling.

'Oh.. ok then. Sorry to both you, then I'll um.. get back to work.' Jo left feeling slightly confused as she was almost certain Sam would have known what the hell was going on.

Just as Sam walked out of her office Phil came almost running towards her, they had to avoid bumping in to each other, taken aback Sam stood silenced.

'Gov, all my papperwork upto date, and checked for spelling, punctuation and well what ever else.' Phil laughed awkardly at the end.

'Really,' Sam was shocked and didn't know what else to say.

'So... what do you want me to do now?' Phil was trying to hint at being allowed out of the office.

'Well not much as come in, I'm off to St.Hughs to try and get something out of our victim,' before Sam could finish Phil interrupted.

'Wait, what victim?'

'See the advantage of arriving on work on time?'

'Yeah alright point taken, Sorry, so do you want a hand at St.Hughs?'

'Not much point if you have no idea what she is doing there?'

'Well, maybe you could bring me up to speed on the way, kinda like you used to do.'

'Yeh why not go back to the days when I do all the work and you pick up phone numbers.' As soon as she said it she could have kicked herself. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it like.. well I... tell you what are you coming to St.Hughs or not?'

'Meet you outside in one minute?'

'Ok, your driving.' Sam walked out with a small smile, maybe she could save her and Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting outside the station, Sam was stood leaning against the passenger side of the unmarked car. She looked up and saw Phil walking towards her whilst attempting to put on his coat, he looked up and saw Sam looking, he gave a trademark smile that always made Sam feel warm inside, although she would never admit it.

'So you ready then?' Sam questioned,

'Sure.' Phil replied he didn't know why but the atmosphere between the two was tense, why couldn't he be himself around her any more. Ever since he had told her how he felt about her, it hadn't been the same, he secretly kicked himself for not waiting a bit longer to give Sam a chance to warm to the idea of them being a couple. Phil, felt unable to open up to Sam since that day when she called quits on their relationship, perhaps in fear of rejection.

The journey to St Hughs, was rather quiet the radio was on, this prevented an awkward silence between the pair. Sam sat looking out of the window, she was trying her hardest to focus on the case and think about the girl, and were her family might be. Phil, however was unaware of the silence between them, he kept thinking about the DI's position he had been offered nearly two weeks ago now. He knew he had till the end of the day to make his decision. The one person he needed to tell was sitting less than a metre away from him. Phil thought it was either now or never.

As he pulled into an empty space at the car park, he turned the engine off, he had no idea how Sam would react to this, she might not even care.

'Sam..' Phil said in barely a whisper, he looked down at his feet unable to keep eye contact, Sam looked across at him, his face had drained of colour, with a sincere look etched across his brow.

'Phil.. What's going on?' Sam face was full of concern. As she looked at Phil she could have sworn she saw his eyes fill up, before he blinked them back.

Phil was finding this so much harder than he had anticipated. He was tempted to chicken out, but he knew it wasn't fair on either of them.

'Sam.. I've been offered a job, as DI at Special Ops.' Phil lifted his head and looked directly into Sam's eyes they had glazed over slightly.

'Well.. I supose you've excepted it then. Else why would you tell me.' with that Sam reached for the door and half opened it, before she felt someone grab hold of her arm. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to show any sign of emotion.

'You deserved to know, first'

'What as in after Mickey, and propably Jo. Thanks Phil' She didn't mean to, but her anger over took her as voice grew louder and more sarcastic. Sam tugged away from Phil and began walking across the car park towrds St Hughs.

Phil jumped out of the car without even closing the door, he ran to catch up with Sam,

'Sam, please just hear me out...' Phil stood directly infront of her preventing her from escaping.

Sam didn't want to hear this not now any way, she brushed off all of what Phil was telling her.

'You know Phil, right now all I'm concerned about is finding out who this girl is, and to get the people responsible for the attack. What you get up to is nothing to do with me, you made that clear by not telling me don't you think?'

'Well I wasn't sure if there was going to be any thing to tell, I have got till tonight to decide.' Phil looked away from the frosty glare he was recieving from his DI.

'Ok, I tell you what seen as it is such a big problem deciding you wait in the car, way up your opitions. I'll go speak to the girl alone.' Sam's voice was laiden with sarcasm towards he once lover.

'Gov, your being unreasonable, please.' Phil didn't expect immaturity like this from Sam, normally it was the other way round.

'What's the point in me letting you in on this case if your not going to see it through.' and with that Sam walked off into the entrance of St Hughs. Phil felt like screaming at her, but he knew that wouldn't help, he turned round deciding to give them both time to cool off.

The walk through the hospital, gave Sam time to chill out and digest her recent outburst at Phil. As she approach the ward, the Detective Inspector didn't need pointing towards the victim, she was sitting in the chair next to her bed, hugging and holding her knees tight. Sam cautiously approached the girl.

'Excuse me, my names Samantha Nixon.' The girl lifted her head to look up at the unamoured lady standing in front of her. She released her knees from her clutches and puts her feet back on the floor. This gave Sam a signal to step towards her slightly.

'Its my job to find the people responsible for your attack, and also to see if your ok.' The girl nodded slowly, showing she understood what Samantha was saying. Sam had decided not to focus on the attack straight away, she knew she would have to build trust up with the victim first. She planned to focus on getting in touch with her family, so she needed the girls name.

'It would really help us if we could take some personal details from you? And the doctors say your ready to be discharged.'

'Personal details?' the girl questioned, Sam noticed the paniced look on the girls face.

'It will be alright, just a name will do for now.'

The girl stuttered before replying 'Megan...Schofield.'

'Thats great thank you. Now I will leave you in peace for a while, is that ok? Do you have any questions?'

'When will you come back to see me?' Megan asked, she looked like a lost child.

'Tomorrow morning, early. So make sure your not still asleep' Sam joked. Megan's face cracked slightly at the lips. This was the first emotion she had shown through Sam's time at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was sat frustrated, staring at the entrance to St Hughs. He was running through his last conversation with his former lover, had he been unreasonable? Or was she being stubborn and not realising what he wanted? With all these ideas swimming around in his head he took his anger out on the steering wheel. Phil forcefully threw his fists at the cross bar, obilivious to the pain he had caused himself. Sam exited the reception onto the car park she looked across at Phil, she made sure she held her eye contact with him, this prevented her from showing how she really felt. It was clear to her how awkward the next 15 minutes were going to be. She had agreed with herself to just focus on the case and nothing else.

Phil started the car as Sam approached, without saying a thing Sam got in and Phil pulled away, both of them couldn't stand the tension betweeen them. Soon enough they joined a queue of traffic, Phil decided to back down and break the silence.

'How was the girl?' Phil asked with he gaze fixed ahead of him even though there was nothing there.

'By that you mean Megan.' Sam replied feeling smug in her response.

'You got a name out of her?' Phil was so shocked he forgot about the coldness between them and looked directly at her. With the sudden movement of Phil's head it caused Sam to do exactly the same. They were staring intensely into each others eyes, any thoughts of the case had escaped both their minds for a brief few seconds.

The sound of a car horn from behind broke the moment they had. If you could call it a moment. Sam brought them both back down to reality.

'Yes, erm.. Megan Scofield. When we get back I want you to run her name through the systems, chances are she won't be on CRIMIN, I will get Jo and Mickey to get on to General Registor Office.'

'Yes Marm,' Phil needed to get on to the sunject of him leaving again, he wanted Sam to realise he was willing to do what she wanted him to do. If she wanted him to stay he would.

'Marm,..Sam, Can I just em.. apoligise about well ... earlier I don't think you understood what I was saying..' Before Phil could finish he was interrupted.

'Well its not rocket science to work out that you've decided to up and leave, and conveniently only telling me one of the many women who you claim to love...' Sam couldn't believe what she had just said shell shocked she looked out the window. Before realising Phil had gone painfully quiet.

'Sorry look lets just concentrate on the case for now. How about we talk about this at the end of shift?' Sam knew she was being completely unreasonable, and felt this was the only way in which they could prehaps come to some civil agree ment.

Phil just nodded in response, at least this will give him time to work out what he was going to say to her.

Back in CID Lorna had just dropped off the mobile that they had found, Mickey jumped to his feet, briskly followed by Jo.

'Do you think we should wait for the DI?' Mickey asked quizically looking towards the phone, that was temptingly lying on the desk right infront of them.

'Well.. this phone could hold vital clues that Sam may need at the hospital ..' Jo raised her eyebrows and looked directly at Mickey.

'I get the feeling your clutching at straws.. but hey I am known for my nosiness. And I can always blame it on you.' Laughed Mickey.

'Give it here.' Jo playfully snatched the evidence bag containing the phone.

Just as Jo went to open the bag the doors of CID swung open and a flustered DI Nixon walked in followed by a rather solumn looking DS Hunter.

'Ok Jo, Mickey the girls name is Megan Scofield, I want you to get on to G.R.O. Check who registered her birth and look for any possible contacts. When you've finished that bring it to me I will arrange a breifing ahead of tomorrow, so we get a early start.'

'Yes Marm, and the phone is back from forensics.'

'Oh great, looks like it won't be as difficult as we first thought,' Sam smiled before taking the phone from Jo and into her office.

Phil slumped back down at his desk, and rested his head on his hands and sighed, Jo looked across at Mickey as if to say, don't even try and tell me theres nothing wrong. Mickey looked up at Phil then back down to his computer, shaking his head. Jo walked over to Phil's desk.

'You alright Sarge,' She said whilst placing a file down on his desk.

'Yeh just great,' Phil replied his voice laiden with sarcasm. He lifted his head out of his hands and leaned back in his chair.

'Jeeze, Don't shoot me..' Jo turned to walk away.

'Sorry... look fancy going to get a coffee, canteen.' Phil stood up attempting to pursuade Jo. He could she she was thinking it over in her head.

'Go on .. please there some thing I need to tell you.' Phil practically pleaded with her.

'Oo well if you had said gossip earlier I wouldn't have taken so long to decide.' Jo laughed and walked out of CID with Phil in tow.

Sam was sat in her office, she had just put the phone down. The press had heard about the girl and were pushing for a conference. She had managed to hold them off till tomorrow, for know. The mobile was still sitting in the evidence bag untouched until Sam reached for it, she turned it on, and luckily there was no pin code. Which Sam had to admit she was incredibly grateful for she really didn't need any more bad news not today.

Although she knew it wouldn't be what Megan would want her to do she had to find answers, she began to flick through her text messages. The inbox only contained three texts, one from a girl called Sophie that read...

_Sorry 2 here bout ya mum. You can stay ere wen eva ya want. call mexxxxx_

Sam frowned, before making a note of what it said and then continuing down to the next. From G.T

_It will be ok, Did you have any luk wit ya dad??? tbxxxxx_

So she has a Dad right? Sam sat pondering before reading the last one. From Mum.

_I love you xxx Be brave xxx_

Sam was mentally putting pieces together in her mind, her mums dead. Thats what the texts were pointing towards. She went on to look into the Phone Numbers.

She made notes of the following numbers, Home, Mum, Dad. With the list she walked out of her office 'Ok Phil, Jo I want you too...' Sam looked around for any sign of life, when Mickey lifted his head

'Gone to canteen to pick up a coffee, they won't be to long.' Mickey smiled.

'Oh well thanks for letting me know' She said to herself 'Mickey could you do me a favour...'

'Yeh can do, nearly finished with the G.R.O.'

'I have a Phone number for her home, I suspect there will be nobody there, because it appears her mum has died.'

'Poor Kid, Do you want me to check it out?'

'Yes please, Jo can finish G.R.O, and when ever Phil decides to come back, he can trace the Mum's mobile number. Can you send him too see me'

'Sure, Listen did you manage to speak to him?'

'Er.. Yes, thanks Mickey.'

Sam turned too leave, she had tried her best to forget her earlier conversation, and just dive head first into her work.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!!! Sorry its taking longer to get into the story!! but next chapter will clear alot up!! I PROMISE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

Phil was sat in the canteen, staring into space. Jo picked up to coffees and turned around to see Phil lost in his own thoughts. She sighed, knowing something was the matter she cautiously approached him placing the coffee infront of him.

'Ah thanks Jo, Shame its not something stronger mind.' Phil laughed slightly whilst taking a sip.

'So you had another run in with the DI?' Jo asked trying to ween something out of him.

'Yeh, you could say that.' Phil stopped and looked up at Jo, who smiled warmily unaware of the bombshell Phil was about to drop.

'Jo, I might be.. but its not definate.. in fact nothings been set in concrete..'

'Phil just spit it out' Jo again laughed at her colleague totally oblivious.

'I have been offered a new job' Phil looked at Jo trying to read a response.

'Oh...' It was all Jo could manage. She was shocked, Phil was part of the furniture.

'Well, thats more than Sam said.' Phil attempting to lighting the mood.

'Congratulations, I take it your going to take it, otherwise you wouldn't have..' before she could finish..

'No.. Yes its complicated.' Sighed Phil

'By that you mean Sam has complicated it?'

'Kinda, I get to go and see her at the end of the day.'

'Well thats good give you chance to talk her around, right?'

'Yer, ...Perfect' Phil replied unconvincingly.

'Jeeze you know if its that much trouble maybe you should just stay,' Jo looked up directly at Phil, taking the final gulp of her coffee.

'Right now I ain't sure whats worse, leaving Sun Hill, or staying here with Sam.' They stood up and left the canteen, heading back up to CID.

* * *

Sam was sat alone in her office, flicking through the address book, she looked at her jotter pad, there was something familiar about the series of numbers in front of her, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe if her thoughts weren't being sabotage by thoughts of Phil.

She picked out the dads number to start with first, she dialled it into her office phone.

It rang and rang, she gave up and sighed. At least the line was still active she would try again later. As she place the reciever back down the doors of CID swung open and Jo walked in followed by Phil. Sam's heart stopped as she realised that she may never her the doors crash open 10mins after nine in the morning, with Phil walking in with bed head hair.

Jo appeared at the doorway, Sam looked up and beckoned her to come in. 'Did you manage to get any numbers of the phone?' Jo asked.

'...Numbers, from what...?' Sam looked brainwashed as she responded.

'Err. the girls phone Marm,' Jo took a seat opposite Sam's desk.

'Sorry, yes .. Mickeys checking the home, number and Mum's mobile, I wondered if you could give him a hand'

'Yes sure,' Jo turned before leaving, with a slight hesitasion '...if you want to talk about Phil I am willing to listen you know?'

Sam sighed and stood up, 'Its not that obvious is it.'

'You know that nothing is set in stone? He is just considering the idea. And right now your making his decision rather easy if you ask me.'

'Sorry, I don't understand?' Sam walked around the other side of her desk and leaned against it.

'Phil thinks you want him to go, and the way you've been..' Jo stopped as she notice Sam look away, a tear escaped from her eye. Sam brushed it away furious at herself.

'Sam look, Phil is waiting for you to give him some kinda clue as to how you feel about him. Please make sure you.. you, well tell him how you feel.'

Sam managed to force out a false laugh, she had no idea that Jo knew so much about her and Phil.

'Thanks Jo, look I'm gonna try getting in touch with the girls dad again. I want a summary of you three in an hour, is that ok?'

'Yep sure, gov.'

Reaching for her jotter pad again, Sam stamped in the numbers on her phone, and held it to her ear. After about four rings Phil came bursting into the office, and had tight grasp over a selection of documents.

'Megan Scofield, is dead.' Sam looked up confused.

'What, she told me her name,' Sam whispered to her self.

'Well she was obiviously lying,' Phil felt slightly smug but didn't let it show.

'Why? It makes no sense.'

'We should go back to the hospital, question her?'

'Erm.. Yes. Grab the keys.'

Mickey looked up in confusion as to why Phil jumped up from his seat, Sam came straightout of her office.

'Ok Mickey I need you and Jo to start again with tracing those numbers it appears Megan Scofield isn't the girls name. She lied to me and I want to know why.' Sam exited the doors of CID with her coat half on half off.

Phil started the engine, as Sam sat down. One thing hadn't occured to her was to find out how Phil knew this wasn't Megan Scofield. She looked quizically towards Phil..

'Something the matter, I know I am rather charming to look at but please don't stare.' Laughed Phil, Sam smiled at how Phil was so full of himself.

'How do you know this girl isn't Megan?'

'Well after doing some digging into GRO, I found that there was one girl registered for birth under the name of MEGAN SCOFIELD, and the same age of our girl, however she lived up in Fife, and died of cot death ages 10 months.'

'Why pick that name, it must have some relevance?'

'Well we can ask her that when we get there?'

'Phil, Do you mind if I go by myself, its just she knows me and its me she lied to not you?'

'So should I sit in the car and do the crossword?'

'Please Phil, you know it makes sense'

'I was joking jeeze Sam, it hasn't been that long has it.'

'Thanks, Look about this transfer if you want to go for it then I want stop you.'

'Sam, The only reason I am considering this is because its not fair on either of us, if I go now prehaps we could still be friends,' Phil paused ... like we were.'

'We are still friends.' Sam looked across at Phil, she knew deep down he was right.

'Yer, some friendship we have, we constantly wind each other up. Take little digs, tell the other person off for being late without even realising why.'

Sam knew he was refering to this morning, she couldn't think of any reason what was so special about today, then she suddenly dawned on her,...

'Phil, what date is it today?' Sam felt incredibly guilty.

'It would be the 24th of Febuary.' Phil was short and to the point.

'The fire,' Sam whispered to herself.

Sam sat there silenced. How could she have forgotten, she was mentally kicking herself. Sam felt the emotion of that day begin to bubble inside her, the same sickening feeling she had felt when she found out her colleagues and friends had been killed, was returning.

'I went to lay a wreath, by the memorial. I was gonna see if you wanted to come but...' Phil stopped has he notice a stray tear cascade down Sam's cheek. Phil pulled over and engulfed Sam into a hug, he could smell the scent of her shampoo, he couldn't remember the last time he had held Sam against him like this.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the reviews!! Sorry its been a while since I updated!!! xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam, lifted her head off Phil's shoulder. She felt slightly uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. She looked up at Phil and their eyes met for a brief second, he reached and wiped a stray tear with his soft thumb, as Phil made contact with Sam's cheek, she felt the same tingle rush down the back of her neck.

Phil could see Sam was uncomfortable, perhaps because she knew that Phil didn't deserve the treatment she had given him. He decided that the silence was unfair on both of them.

'Lets get to St Hughs.' Phil turned to the road ahead and started the engine.

Sam simply nodded in response.

As they arrived at St Hughs, it started raining. Phil dropped Sam at the entrance and said he would look out for her return to stop her getting wet. He sat in the car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sam walked the corridors to the ward in which their mystery girl was being treated.

'I'm here to see the girl.' Sam spoke to a young nurse who had just started her night shift she breifly flashed her ID card at her.

'Sorry, you'll have to speak to the ward sister visiting hours finished two hours ago.'

'It is very important, that girl in their has been through a horrific ordeal, and I am trying to find out who could do this to her, whilst attempting to determine who in fact she is. Please I need just five minutes?'

The nurse looked uncomfortable'... Ok, but if she is already asleep then you must leave. Follow me.'

Sam nodded gratefully.

* * *

Back in CID, Mickey had finished tracing the Home number found on the girls phone it led to a rented apartment in Manchester. He attempted to get in touch with the landlord, however he was away on a cruise. So he left a message and thought he it would be more useful to follow other lines. Mickey entered the DI's office leaving a message about his rather pointless search into the number on the jotter next to Sam's computer.

'Any luck?' Jo appeared at the doorway.

'Nope, nothing... Mickey looked down at a message Sam had written on her jotter, _Dad??? _with a mobile number underneath.

'Wait looks like Sam was looking into the girls father, have you heard from her at the hospital?' Mickey asked.

'No nothing, well were not doing any thing we might as well look into it.' Jo said un aware of what she and Mickey were going to uncover.

'Ok, Come on then.' Mickey followed Jo out of the office.

* * *

Sam approached the side of the girls bed, she gently grazed the girls shoulder with her hand, to show that she meant no harm, all she wanted was to talk. The girl turned to face Sam, her tear stained face looked up and her lip trembled 'I'm sorry,'

'Why did you lie to me?' Sam perched herself along side the girl.

'I can't.. you won't understand.'

'I could try,...' Sam could see the girl was on the verge of opening up to her. '...Please I only won't to help you...What is your name?'

The girl paused before stuttering '..Carlie.'

* * *

Phil was still sat in the unmarked car watching the rain attack the windows outside. He turned up the radio to block out the sound, also to block out the thoughts running in his mind about the possible transfer he had officially three hours to decide.

* * *

'Hey Jo read us that number would ya?' Mickey shouted across CID.

'Term personal slave is springing to mind Webb.'

'Please..'

'Ok you ready...'

* * *

'So Carlie... why did you say your name was Meagn?' Sam asked without trying to isolate her further.

'Because I don't want to cause trouble..'

Sam frowned she had no idea why this girl could cause any trouble. 'What trouble?'

'My mum she gave me this number.. said when she wasn't around I should ring it, the man would help me find my dad. But I haven't been able too, what if he does't want to know, or has no idea who I am.' Carlie's eyes began to fill up, Sam reached across and held onto the girls hand.

'It will be ok, I'm gonna help you I promise.' Sam smiled reassuringly.

'Thank you.'

* * *

Jo walked across to Mickey. 'Is it ringing?'

'Yeh hang on..'

_Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring..._

Doesn't look like theirs gonna be an answer.'

_Hi you've reached Phil Hunter's mobile, sorry I cannot take your call please leave a message after the tone._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Mickey stood open mouthed. Jo had no idea what was going on and when she saw Mickey place the receiver down she went over to him. She gentle touched his arm to try and bring him back down to reality.

'Mickey,' Jo looked attempting to gain eye contact with him.

'Uhh... Oh Jo. Where's Phil?'

'What?.. Gone with Sam to St Hughs, Mickey whats going on??'

'Its Phil, what is?'

'The phone number, it went straight to his voice mail.'

'Are you sure?' Jo stood shocked

'Jo, please look we need to find Phil. Get him by himself, see if he has a clue whats goin on.' Mickey exited CID with Jo running behind him.

* * *

'Ok Carlie, the doctors said you will be discharged tomorrow, I will pick you up and bring you down to the station and we will try and get in touch with your dad. If thats what you'd like?'

'Um..' Carlie looked nervous.

'It will be fine, I will help all the way.' Sam smiled reassuringly and stood up to leave.

'Thanks'.

* * *

Mickey drove through Canley breaking almost every rule in the high way code. He had no idea what he was going to tell Phil when he saw him. One thing he did know was that he had to ask Phil before speaking to Sam. As they raced into the car park hospital, Mickey told Jo the plan.

'Right you need to get Sam by herself, that way I can talk to Phil.'

'How on this planet we call earth am I meant to do that?' Jo asked.

'You'll think of something,..' Mickey noticed Phil sat alone in his car outside the entrance. ' ...this might not be too hard, look I will go speak to him you need to go and stall Sam.'

'Yes Sir.' Jo said saluting Mickey before running out the car and into the hospital.

Mickey turned off the ignition and took a deep breathe before heading for his sargent's car.

* * *

As Jo was waiting at reception for them to find which ward the girl was on, the lift doors opened and Sam walked out. She headed for the exit, when Jo shouted. 'Sam... hang on' with absolutely no idea what she was going to say she run towards her DI.

'Jo, what are you doing here? Looking for me?'

'No, not exactly. You see Mickey and me well we heard about some kinda ... problem or commotion.. at the hospital.. and we came to check on it.' Jo went bright red and knew instantly there was no chance that Sam believed a word of what she had just said.

'I rubbish lie there DC Masters' Sam couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her colleague.

'Yes.. sorry.' Jo looked down at her feet.

'Well...'

Jo remained silent this was one rare moment when she was completely speechless. Sam looked at her then to the car park to see Phil talking to Mickey in their car. She wasn't stupid she knew something was going on.

'Coffee Jo?' They both nodded at each other. Sam was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Phil was leaning back with his eyes closed when he heard a knock on the passenger window, expecting it to be Sam he leaned across and opened the door. He was confused as to why Mickey was standing infront of him and not Sam.

'Mickey?'

'Ah Phil,' Mickey much like Jo was struggling to find the words.

'Can I help you?' Phil looked towards Mickey who was fumbling with his fingers distracting him from the real reason he was there.

'No not really, Just popped in.. too..see how you are' Mickey turned bright red.

'Mickey, you telling me you came all the way here to see if I was alright? Whats going on?'

'Erm.. Nothing nope, infact it was Jo she came her to speak to Sam, think there was some developments or something like that.' Mickey sighed, he had held his breathe the entire time he had entered the car.

'Oh ok, has she gone to find Sam?'

'Yerr,'

'And she couldn't have rang?'

'I don't think it was exactly something you could say over the phone.' Phil just nodded in response slightly curious as to what is going on.

* * *

Sam purchased two coffees whilst Jo sat down at the table, she knew it would be impossible lying to her DI. She had no option but too tell her. She took a big deep breathe and before Sam had even sat down

'Well we came to see if Phil knew or not Mickey said it was best he found out before the girl told you and we didn't want you to find out before Phil in case you fell out again and we still had to help the girl but we needed to know if Phil knew before we can decide what were going to do about it.'

Jo felt like she was going to collapse after her non stop answer.

Sam looked at Jo with raised eye brows she just about got what Jo was saying she thought. 'So you came to see if Phil knew...' Sam realised that Jo hadn't actually told her what was going on.

'About the girl.' Jo was feeling really uncomfortable and knew Mickey would be feeling the same in fact propably worse.

'Carlie, Knows what about her.'

'That it could be... be.. or not we don't no for definite...'

'Jo please tell me..'

'His daughter.'

Sam almost dropped her coffee, her eyes widened. She looked up at Jo and could see that she wasn't joking, Immediatly she stood up and ran outside to the car park, she looked around and spotted Phil's car. Sam's heart was racing she couldn't tell whether she was angry or disappointed, she had no idea how she was feeling. She knocked on Mickey's window, she could see him and Phil had been laughing about something. Mickey looked up and opened the door, as he got out he saw Jo running out of St Hughs and knew straight away that Sam had found out. He took Sam's arm and pulled her quite forcefully away from the car.

'What the hell are you playing at DC Webb?' Sam was furious.

'He doesn't know,'

'What that he has another daughter?' Sam calmed down slightly.

'Well I don't know about that but I couldn't tell him.'

'So he has no idea.' Mickey shook his head. Sam continued ' Ok, well leave it with me. You and Jo get back to the station. I will deal with Phil.' Sam touched Mickeys arm reassuringly as a way of saying thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry its been so long had lots of scholl work to do!! hope you like! xxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

Sam opened the passenger door and sat down, she couldn't bare to look at him, incase she told him what she thought. Phil yet again had managed to cock up another investigation, similar to Monica Drefuss, Dennis Weaver. Sam stared straight ahead planning her next move. Phil watched her speechless, he had no idea what the hell was going on.

'Sam...' Phil looked straight at her wanting answers.

'How many more Phil?' Sam turned to look into his eyes, a sudden dash of confidence spread over her.

'How many.. What exactly?' Phil was getting worked up, he hadn't a clue what Sam was talking about.

'Don't play stupid. How can you live with yourself, you abandon your daughter when her mother dies. She has no one left and here you are... Do you know what Phil, Stuart was right people can't change, or rather you can't.'

'Wait I didn't know, where is Madison. She needs me.' Phil became slightly erratic and began trying to start the car but couldn't concentrate.

Sam stayed quiet this proved to her that Phil wasn't aware about Carlie.

'Sam, please where is Madison.' Phil shouted the last bit.

'No Phil, Christine and Madison are fine. I swear to you.'

'Then what are you talking about,... Sam?'

Sam turned to look out of the window, secretly she was happy. It meant that Phil had changed. But how could she tell him he had another daughter. He had a right to know.

'The girl, shes called Carlie...' Sam paused just to see if Phil recognised it.

'Well, we found her phone. I asked Mickey to look into possible contacts for next of kin purposes, he tried the home number but got nothing. Then he tried her Dad and well it ... went to...'

'Sam please just tell me.'

'Your voicemail.'

'Sam thats ridiculus,..' Phil just shook of what Sam said.

Phil please, Why would I make it up?'

Phil looked across at Sam and knew instantly by the look in her eyes that she wasn't joking. 'But how.. she can't be..'

'What... Do you know about her Phil?'

'Look Sam, its not what it looks like, I promise you. Just trust me.' Phil started the car and drove towards the exit.

'Where are we going?' Sam questioned whilst fixing her seat belt.

'You'll see.'

'Phil, I am not playing games with you tell me.'

'Derbyshire.'

'What? Why? You can't run away when things get complicated.'

'You did.'

'Phil lets not go there ok? Why are we going to derbyshire?'

'I need to find Steve.' Phil said ignoring Sam's comment about their past relationship.

'Steve what the hell has he got to do with this? It is your mess and that girl in there is your responsibility.' Sam was angry and couldn't believe that Phil was again dropping his responsibilities on his younger brother.

'Steve, it is his daughter NOT mine.' Phil said slightly upset that Sam thought that little of him.

'Steve...' Sam sat still and thought back to her earlier conversation with Carlie

_'My mum she gave me this number.. said when she wasn't around I should ring it, the man would help me find my dad.'_

'So your the one who will help her.' Sam said looking across at Phil. She felt guilty for immediatly thinking the worst of him.

'Yes Sam I don't have another child that I have kept a big secret from you.' Sam could feel the frostiness in his voice, which just made her feel all the more worse.

'Well what was I suppose to think.' Sam sulked knowing that she was in the wrong again.

'I just thought that you would have at least asked me first rather than...' Phil stopped realising he was entering another argument. '... just forget it.'

Sam shrugged as though she didn't care, however it she did. 'What is the point in going to see Steve, he hasn't cared before, why now?'

'He was only 15, she was 19. Her name was Marie, she was the type of person who everyone had been with.'

Sam snorted 'You two get on well.'

'Do you know what Sam, I tried to change for you, but nothing I ever do is gonna be good enough, IS IT?' Phil shouted back at her, totally losing his rather cool composition.

'ME, YOUR THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS UNDERMINING ME, I AM JUST TRYING TO DO MY ..'

'Why is it you when ever we end up arguing you always pull rank on me? SUPRISINGLY I DON'T CARE!'

'You do I know you do, Why else would you continually wind me up every day?' Sam calmed back down, realising she was in fact being rather immature. She turned too look away and shook her head. This in turn just aggrivated Phil all the more.

'ME YOU TURN YOUR NOSE UP AT EVERY THING, I NEVER GET A WELL DONE TODAY PHIL, OR THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP TODAY.'

'Were not in nursery Phil this is the real world.' Sam stubbornly kept looking out of the window.

'SO WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD.'

Sam shot round and glared at Phil, 'ME!'

'YES YOU,'

'Just drop me off here Phil.' Sam said shortly.

'Don't be ridiculus, you aren't going to walk to Steve's?'

'Who said I was going to Steve's. Let me out Phil.'

Phil pressed the central locking buttin. 'No way, you the SENIOR investigating officier' emphasising the key word.

Sam didn't reply and chose to just ignore Phil, she sat back and sulked all the way.


	11. Chapter 11

After about two hours of traffic jams and silence, Phil pulled up outside a rather small semi-detached house. He turned off the ignition and sat there wondering how the hell he was gonna tell Steve. Sam undid her seat belt and tried to open the door forgetting the central locking Phil had place on her. As much as it despised her she looked at Phil and for the first time since there arguement she spoke.

'Am I allowed out now?'

'Sam, How can I tell him..?' Phil spoke calmly and looked directly into Sam's green eyes pleading with her to help him in some way.

Sam paused briefly and took hold of Phil's hand '.. hey I will be their right behind you all the way, if it was Maddy you would want to know right?' Sam had decided to put their disagrement behind them at least till they had sorted this out.

'Steve doesn't know that he even has a daughter yet alone her being attacked and her mum being dead.'

'What do you mean he doesn't know? how can he not but you do?' Sam let go of Phil's hand and he turned to look forwards.

'When he was 18, me and a group of his mates.. we kinda arranged him a "SPECIAL" present. Marie.'

'You mean you hired a prostitute.' Sam replied. '..Very classy of you Phil.'

'Yes I know Sam but please not right now. Any way she wasn't exactly a hooker she was a mate who needed the money and she liked Steve any way, we just nudged them together with the help of a naughty nurse outfit.'

'All this is very intriging Phil...'

Phil cut her off before she could finish. '...Marie is Carlie's mother. When she found out she was pregnant she told me, she had decided it would be best to go back to Manchester to live with her sister. I gave her my number if she was ever in any trouble, or needed anything she should call me. and she left.'

Sam could see the vunerable side to Phil and she liked it, he wasn't putting up a arogant womanising front he was just being himself, Sam spoke softly 'I am sorry... you know for what I said to you..'

Phil knew that Sam was stubborn she didn't often back down from a fight and it wasn't often she was first to apologise. '.. Sam its ok you don't have to..'

'No I do, I think you have changed and I am glad you have.' Phil looked across at Sam and gave her that heart warming smile of his, time froze for a breif second, before Sam turned away her cheeks tinged with pink. 'Lets get this over with.'

Phil slowly dawdled up the path towards the front of a rather large semi detached house, closely followed by Sam. 'I see Steve's done alright for himself..' Sam spoke quietly unsure of whether she should have spoken at all. Phil just grunted and knocked twice on the door before turning around and facing his colleague. Sam could see Phil was scared, scareder then he had been with a gun to his head, she gentle touched his arm for reassurance and he gave a small smile to show his thanks. They were interrupted by the sound of the door being openned, Sam removed her arm from Phil and he turned around to face his naive younger brother.

'Phil.. Sam..?'

Phil stood speechless so Sam dealt with the pleasantries. 'Steve, good to see you.' Steve nodded looking confused at Phil's reaction to him. 'Do you think we could come in?'

'Of course yes sorry.' Steve stepped aside '..Do you mind if I ask whether this is business or pleasure?' Steve said with a wavering smile.

'Erm... its both I'm afraid.' Sam looked at Phil hoping for some back up. Again Phil remained silent and followed her into the living room.

'Can I get you a drink tea, coffee?'

'I'll have a coffee please.' Sam took a seat on the settee next to Phil.

'Phil..'

'No.. nothing for me.. thanks.' Steve turned on his heel and exicted the room leaving Phil and Sam alone.

'Phil I know this is hard for you, but imagine how hard it is going to be for Steve, your his older brother he is gonna need you now, and I know you never used to get on when you were younger but like I said to you I believe you've changed you just gotta prove it to me.' Sam said.

Phil looked up directly in to Sam's glistening green eyes, he looked like a lost little boy. Sam leaned forward and engulfed him in her arms for the second time today, for a breif second Phil felt all the pain and worry escape from him. After a few minutes Sam stood up 'I'll go see if Steve needs a hand.' As Sam left the room Phil immediatly missed the contact, and if Sam was honest with herself she missed it too.

* * *

As Sam walked into the kitchen she could see that Steve was wearing the exact same facial expression as Phil, concern and fear etched into his brow. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything about Carlie, so instead 'Here let make make the drinks you go through speak to Phil.' Sam gentle touched Steve on the shoulder, as he walked past her out of the room. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and began looking for the coffee jar.

* * *

Steve quietly entered the living room and saw his brother sat with his head in his hands he headed to the other side of the room and took a seat directly opposite, he sat waiting for Phil to give him an explanation to his untimely visit.


End file.
